Snowstalker's Last Breath
by Bloodlustful
Summary: During the events of "Law Of The Jungle", Tigatron's shock and heartbroken reaction to Snowstalker's death is accompanied by a parting gift from her just before her eyes close, her breathing ends and her heart stops beating. Contains a song spun off from "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. WARNING: This is an unbelievably sad story. I suggest you bring tissues with you to read it.


Hello, fellow Beast Wars fans!

My God, has it been quite a long while since I did a fanfic for this show!

But I am doing so once more now!

One of the most well-known, and most tragic, Beast Wars episodes is "Law Of The Jungle", in which poor Tigatron loses his close white tiger friend(dear lord, poor Snowstalker), and I, quite ironically enough, am making a story in which things are modified so that it's even more moving, powerful and sad, which is saying a lot, but in a way that makes for a good story nonetheless, with said modifications being before, during and after the song that is to be sung in this story.

In stark contrast to how it actually was on the show, Snowstalker is able to talk and sing in this story, albeit only briefly due to when it happens, and, though Tigatron is very saddened, upset and crushed about what happened to her, just like in the original episode, she tries to comfort him and make it clear that she will always love and remember him in the form of soothing words and a powerful, loving, sweet, near-death song to go with it.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Of course this takes place during "Law Of The Jungle", but it's specifically at the time in which Tigatron has managed to dig Snowstalker out of the mountain rocks that she's been buried under, since that is the only possible time that this could take place in for this story to make sense.

The song that I am distorting here is "My Last Breath", performed by Evanescence, and it is a very excellent song done by a just as excellent band.

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to Beast Wars, and, as you can tell above, I do not own the Evanescence created song "My Last Breath".

DO **NOT** READ THIS STORY IF IT IS EASY TO MAKE YOU CRY, BECAUSE THIS IS ONE OF THE SADDEST, MOST HEART WRENCHING STORIES IMAGINABLE!

Snowstalker's Last Breath

Tigatron could not believe what he had just done.

One of the blasts that he fired in order to blow Inferno out of the sky missed his Predacon target and instead hit the top of a mountain where his close white tiger friend Snowstalker was at the time, and there was a vast cache of weaponry above where she was standing, as well.

Said cache, at the instant Tigatron's blast hit that mountain, exploded and caused the top of the mountain to let loose an avalanche which buried Snowstalker right under it, and Tigatron, as shocked and alarmed as all slag, had cried out her name before running over to where the pile of rocks was, during which time he dropped his gun, and he climbed up to try and save her.

He pulled and punched away as many rocks as possible to try and dig her out, but he only was able to do so enough to see her face, and, though she was still alive, it was clear that her very horrible injuries were nothing short of fatal.

She was indeed dying, as Tigatron gasped upon finding out once he saw her, but Tigatron said, on the verge of crying: "Snowstalker, no! NO! **NO!** "

His eyes opened widely, but then he heard Snowstalker squeeze out: "Tigatron? Is…is that you…?"

"Yes, it's me!" Tigatron said, doing all he could to keep himself steady, then added: "Hang on! We can save you! There has to be something we can do!"

Clearly doing everything that he possibly could to deny what was to come, he turned to two of his fellow Maximals, Cheetor and Dinobot, who were currently near where he was, and shouted: "Cheetor! Dinobot! Help me here! Snowstalker urgently requires aid if she's going to survive, and NOW!"

But both of them hung their heads sadly and Cheetor said: "I'm sorry, big cat, but we can't act as though…"

He suddenly stopped, because even being as tough, hot-headed and ready to fight as he was, Cheetor just couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Dinobot, however, was even more warlike, hard-nosed and eager for battle than Cheetor was, and he finished said sentence by going: "…she isn't a goner. She is going to die, Tigatron. I cannot do anything about it, and neither can you or Cheetor."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Tigatron exploded. "BOTH OF YOU! THERE IS A WAY TO SAVE HER LIFE, SLAG IT! WE JUST NEED TO THINK OF IT QUICKLY!"

"I'm sorry, Tigatron, my love." Snowstalker said. "I am going to die, and in just minutes now. I wish it were otherwise, especially given how close we are. But it isn't. I will, however, in my final moments, give you something both to remember me by and to keep in your heart and soul alike forever, so that we'll never truly be separated and, even if not in the physical sense, always be with each other. You deserve at least that, since I love you as much as you do me and you didn't mean to do this at all. I don't hate you. I never will. This was an accident. Don't hate yourself for it. Please hear me out as I give you the most that I can…a parting gift of the best sort. One that will leave an everlasting memory of our longtime friendship that will continue for me posthumously and for you both before and after you rejoin me in the sky."

Tigatron suddenly went silent and stilled, much like Cheetor and Dinobot did with the exception of how the latter two suddenly put their heads up in surprise and confusion.

It was then that Snowstalker began to sing, and her singing consisted of the following set of words.

"Keep here with me, love. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and forever will. AH! Hear me out now and see me one final time!

Before my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you, and after death, with me they'll be kept!

I'll truly miss you, but all our happy times won't be forgotten and my spirit can be seen in the night. You'll find it. This is clear to you. I can sense it in your spark!

Before my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you, and after death, with me they'll be kept!

When I close my eyes, my sweet dear, my soul will see that you're still here. Wherever you are, I'll be forever there!

Goodbye I don't want to say, but I've no choice. I see you fading to black.

Farewell, love.

Before my last breath-don't blame yourself-safe inside myself-forever-are all my thoughts of you, and after death, with me they'll be kept!

I feel my last breath approaching me now. Let it be that it's you who will be the last one that I see. Now draws my last breath…"

With that, Snowstalker closed her eyes forever and was a corpse, and Tigatron howled out in mourning, just before he felt Cheetor, who had transformed to robot mode at the same time as Tigatron transformed to beast mode, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, with Dinobot just watching it happen without a word while also keeping watch for any signs of Predacons there might be.

"There, there, big cat." Cheetor told his close friend of a fellow feline Maximal. "I can tell this hurts a lot, but it's okay. We'll help you through this."

Tigatron's sniffing of sadness and crying happened for a time, but then he would later build a marker for Snowstalker's resting place, followed by his quitting the Maximals, though he later on learned how it was either fighting the Predacons or making it so that they could win the Beast Wars and conquer all, so he resumed his place as one of the Maximals, though he also went off to be alone so that he could give a further mourning to Snowstalker.

It would understandably take him a very long time to get over this, and that's if he even was able to, though even if he couldn't, it would be just as understandable.

THE END

So, how was this story for you? Rate and review, please, especially you Tigatron fans!


End file.
